Exactly Whose Baby Is This?
by Tsukiko 0.0 Chan
Summary: Set in the Ginpachi Sensei world, Kagura found a baby but she resembles someone Kagura knew...before anything else happened, Okita's arm got glued on her shoulders! How is she going to continue living? But whose baby is this! One-shot :


Exactly whose baby is this?

The funny thing was the baby being in the arms of Kagura and Okita's arm around her shoulder, just like a happy family photo. Fortunately for them, class had just ended and only Sensei was in the home-economics room.

Gin-pachi sensei was dumbfounded.

_Is Okita the father? Is Okita the dad? Is Okita the PAPA? _Those were all that Gin-pachi sensei could think of. Luckily before any other weirder ideas could pop into his perverted mind Kagura took a deep breath and ramble everything out.

"Okay, before you think of something stupid, disgusting, horrible, weird, retarded, perverted, hideous, distorted, deranged, stupid… - wait, I already said that,"

"Anyways," Okita cut in, "what China wants to say is to stop whatever you are thinking because I can totally read your mind from that murderous intent of yours," said Okita who was becoming to feel uncomfortable with Gin-pachi Sensei glaring that hard on him.

It wasn't his fault that he had to be, literally, stuck with China. _To hell with that! It's all the baby's fault! _With these negative thoughts stuck in his mind, Okita took a side glance at his partner and realised that she was completely oblivious to the surrounding tense atmosphere.

_Is she trying to _feed_ the baby?_ By instinct, Okita snatched the baby off Kagura in a blink of an eye. Kagura looked up and pouted to Okita innocently before a chain of bad words started spilling out of her mouth. However at the moment she locked eyes with Okita, his time stopped and all he could hear was the pounding of his heartbeat in his ears, cancelling out the bunch of words-that-normal-girls-would-never-say.

_What the…?_

Before he could figure out the sudden change of heartbeat, Gin-pachi Sensei let out an exasperated sigh, "Gin-pachi Sensei is waiting for an answer, you know."

This time Kagura took the initiative, "Gin-chan Sensei, which do you want to know first? The baby or Sadist's hand?"

"Go in order of sequence,"

"Understood. Now, please look behind me at the screen that will be appearing in five seconds."

Sure enough, a bubble appeared behind Kagura depicting a scene of Kagura on her way to the rooftop of the school for lunch. Passing by the foyer, she saw a black box with the words "For: You, From: Us" Although curiosity killed the cat, Kagura daringly opened the box and the contents surprised her greatly.

It appears to be a baby girl of a few months old. She has sandy brown hair and her eyes were big and blue just like Kagura's. The little baby wore a red bib over her neck and a red sash covers her body. She was sleeping like an angel when Kagura's massive hand swooped down and grabbed hold onto the baby forcefully pulling her out of dreamland. The baby awoke with a start and let out an earful cry.

Kagura looked at the baby with surprise, as though not understanding that babies will cry when they are mishandled.

At that point, Kagura thought, "Hey, she sure is cute, maybe I can breastfeed her." Okita, who was waiting for a fight with Kagura at the rooftop, jumped down to stop her flashing in public.

"China, you can't flash your body randomly."

"I'm not flashing, Sadist. I'm feeding the baby." Kagura retorted, feeling proud.

* * *

><p>"Wait, this won't get us anywhere Kagura-chan. Please shorten the movie clip would you?" Gin-pachi sensei asked.<p>

Okita took over and explained, "As we were walking to the General office to put the baby in the lost-and-found box along the way we there was construction going on in the field and somehow there was a tub of glue and as we were fighting the baby got thrown up and almost landed into the tub but China kicked the tub towards me saving the baby from falling into the glue however the baby still landed on the floor but she's alive so it's okay and as for me without having enough time to doge I used my arm to block my handsome face thus making my muscular arm coming into contact with the glue forcing me to clean the glue off on China's shoulders but it somehow or rather became stuck and that's why my arm is around China and we didn't want bastard Hijikata or Gorilla and especially not Four-eyes to comment anything so we hurried to the home-economics room to find a knife to chop off my arm so we could continue living our lives separately although sensei is already holding a knife to cut this strawberry cake of yours. Hah! Caught sensei red-handed for stealing Tsukuyo's food, now hand-over the knife. "

Gin-pachi sensei…didn't comment anything and handed the knife over to Okita's outstretched hand and walked off like a stick with those dead fish eyes of him.

Kagura whined, "Can you cut off my shoulders instead, I don't want to live my life with your arm stuck on my shoulders. This way I will need to throw this uniform away and buy a new one. However, I don't have money as Papi doesn't send me any."

"But if I cut off your shoulders, it will be a burden when I get a chance to kill Hijikata," grumbled Okita.

It was as though none of them cares whatever happens to their body parts. As long as it does not hinder them in their fights, it's as good as having no limbs. Just then, a woman barged in the room.

She had sandy dark brown hair and dark red eyes. She wore a white blouse with a ribbon on the collar and long black pants like of an office lady. Her eyes widened two times bigger than normal as her gaze fixed onto the small bundle in Kagura's arm. She immediately rushed forward and pick up the bundle not bothered by the protests made by Kagura. The little baby chortled happily for the first time after she was picked up by Kagura.

"Thank you so much for finding Okikaguko. She got mixed up in the wrong parcel and was sent all the way here," confessed the lady.

"Oh, if you do not believe me, you can tell that Okikaguko has my hair colour and her fathers' eyes," as she said this, she pulled out her wallet to show a picture of her husband and Okikaguko.

Exactly like what she had explained, the man in the picture around his late twenties, had big bright and blue orbs which made him look very smart and high class. He had a thick but neatly trimmed salmon red hair somehow resembling Kagura's hair colour. He smiles just like his daughter but the main similarity to proof that they are biologically related would be their striking blue eyes.

As the lady was about to leave, she whipped her head back and told the two mute students, "It's best to wash the glue off with water before it becomes permanently stuck after one day. Thank you for taking care of my dearest baby. Goodbye!"

They hurried to the tap without uttering a single word. After the glue really peeled off, each went back home straight away. Well, what a crappy day it was!

* * *

><p>This story was inspired by the episode when Gin-san found a baby. He was so cute! w<p>

However...yah! What kind of crap story is this! I'm sorry for destroying readers eyes! すみませんでした! This story had very light implication that Okita liked Kagura as I don't have enough confidence to write love stories yet :( Maybe some comments on how to improve would be nice :)

Brought to you by Tsukiko0.0Chan. Have a good day! XD


End file.
